


A Morning's Affirmation

by CometEclipse



Series: The Lion of Skyhold [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometEclipse/pseuds/CometEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has a nightmare, and Paile comforts him in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning's Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> These two are the main characters in my completed story The Lion of Skyhold, a Sleeping Beauty AU. If you are interested in reading their story it's attached in the series!

A terrible pain stretched through Cullen’s body, the popping of muscles and bones as his shape changed. The world grew green as the spells enveloped him and he yelled out in frustration and agony.

He knew this, had felt this before. This terrible pain and that mix of spells had led to one thing.

When the dark haze cleared from his eyes, he wildly looked down at his hands. Where once skin was, now fur covered paws with elongated claws. “No!” Cullen shouted, taking in his transformed body. He had been shrunken down to the size of a small mabari, covered in the long tawny fur of a house cat. His eyesight sharpened, his hearing heightened as well. 

He was Lion once again. 

Cullen roared out, the snarl a thing of the wild, the sound of a beast. “No!” He tried to say, but only that cry escaped him. 

Paile’s voice cut through it, “Cullen!” Her scar-covered hands landed on his shoulders, strong as she shook him. “Cullen! Wake up!”

Abruptly, Cullen woke, jolted upright in bed. His sucked in breaths as his eyes connected with Paile’s, the amethyst darkened with concern. In the blue lightness of pre-dawn, Cullen jerked his eyes down to his hands, staring at his own fingers. Ten human digits, not eight large cat claws. He was not transformed; he was not stuck in Lion’s body again.

He closed his eyes and slumped back against his pillow, exhausted and shaking. Paile shifted closer to him and smoothed her hand tenderly through his hair. “Nightmares again? You were shouting ‘no’ in your sleep.”

Taking another calming breath, he opened his eyes and looked up to his love. Paile’s usual Inquisitor’s mask was never in place when it was just them, and he could read the worry she was feeling. Her unusual silver hair was loose and tangled from sleep, fanning over her shoulder as she gazed down at him. Her warrior’s body was soft and pink; she had obviously been deeply asleep when he had woken her. They had both gone to bed very late the night before, exhausted from their duties, but she didn’t look as if she cared that he had woken her. He only saw her concern and desire to help him. Cullen felt her love as surely as if the sun were warming him. 

He gave her a small smile and nodded. “I thought I had been transformed into Lion again.” He slipped a hand along her cheek, seeking the feel of her, loving the softness of her skin. It had been torture to be at her side and unable to touch her as a man; he took every opportunity to do so now.

She forced a smile to her lips, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Neither one knew how Cullen had been turned into a three foot long house cat, and it preyed upon them. They always worried that someday the same thing would happen again, and that Solas for some reason wouldn’t be able to help them. It was a bit of an irrational fear, perhaps, but it lingered. 

Cullen took another deep breath and tried to let the last grips of the nightmare disappear. He was in their bedroom in Skyhold; there was no place safer, especially after the first security breech. Layer after layer of spelled protection lay between those that would harm them, and the Inquisition soldiers were the best trained in Thedas, if he did say so himself. There was no need to worry.

He forced himself to unclench his muscles and sink into the bedding. He brushed his thumb along the delicate lines branching beneath Paile’s eyes, soothing her with his touch. “It is early still; try to get some more sleep, sweetheart.” He wished he could take his own advice, but he doubted that he would be able to. He still felt a little rattled, and worried that if he tried to he would end up right back to where he had been.

She ran her fingers through his hair again, a comforting movement that worked well on him. In some ways, his characteristics as Lion carried over when he had become human again. Little pets like this never failed to make him happy. “You should sleep too,” Paile murmured. 

Cullen nodded, forcing his smile wider, “Yes. I will try.” Paile blinked her silver eyelashes, and he could see that he hadn’t convinced her. She leaned down and kissed him lightly, a soft brush of her lips and then she pulled away.

Cullen expected her to lie down, but instead she leaned in again, kissing him more deeply. He hummed in surprised happiness as their lips danced together and Paile crawled closer beneath the covers. She slipped her tongue between his lips as she tossed a leg over his hips, her weight settling against him. The feel of her body, the roll of her hips teasing at his burgeoning erection, the press of her soft breasts against his chest, all fed into the always hungry heat he felt for her. 

Cullen groaned as he met her tongue, twining and tasting. He loved this woman, this elf who had surprised the world. She fit him so perfectly, so completely, he couldn’t imagine his life without her. And he never would, he vowed fiercely. He cupped her face and broke from their kiss long enough to brush a simple kiss along the vallaslin beneath her eye. Their kiss, a token of his adoration. As Lion or as Cullen, he had only wanted to protect her, love her, and he had proven that. Paile believed in him implicitly, and Cullen knew that he would never let her down.

Cullen’s hands roamed down Paile’s back to cup her sweet ass, holding her still as he ground up against her. Paile moaned, the gorgeous sound tingling down to his cock and hardening him further. Their kisses turned more heated, but there was a lassitude to everything, sleepy warmth that enveloped them. Within their tower room, warm and safe, nothing but the two of them existed. 

Paile kissed the scar on his lip, the corner of his mouth, brushed her lips along his jaw. She suckled lightly at his throat, tasting the slight salt of his skin as she slowly descended down his body. He let his hands trail, catching the bottom of her shirt as she continued to kiss down his chest. As she kept going, the shirt lifted, exposing her lovely skin to his heavily lidded gaze, and he felt a non-urgent anticipation for when the cloth would be gone completely.

Cullen let out a sudden surprised moan as Paile bit down on one of his nipples, tweaking the other. Heat rushed through him, and he met her provocative gaze, her purple eyes dancing at the warmth of his surprise. Cullen rolled his hips again, thrusting against her belly, encouraging her to continue her downward descent. With a light and delighted laugh, Paile did, spending several moments tonguing his belly button.

Cullen’s breathing was starting to become erratic as she reached the waistband of his pants; his desire fully peaked although he wasn’t completely hard yet. Paile scraped her teeth gently along the sensitive skin of his inner hip, her nails descending down his abdomen. The rush of heat it sent spiraling to his groin made him groan, and he lifted a thigh and pressed it against Paile’s core. He felt her gasp, her breath hot and moist, and his cock jumped, wanting to feel that against the engorged skin. 

Quickly they worked to shed Cullen’s sleep wear; he lifted his hips as she brought her hands around to the waist, fondling his clenched ass as she pulled them off. Cullen pulled Paile’s shirt off as well, tossing it carelessly to the floor as she wiggled around some more. 

Then, blessedly, she was reaching for his cock, her tongue licking up from the base to the tip. Cullen felt a rumble of pleasure break from his chest at the warm heat, the wet slide as she took him in her mouth. He brought his hands to her silky hair and guided her, the long silver strands feeling like little brands as they fell across his thighs. He kept things slow, loving the way she knew how to work him.

“Maker’s breathe,” he groaned out, Paile’s tongue curling around him as she sucked him to full hardness. She lingered, tasting him, making him lose the last of his mind as the pulse of arousal intensified. He felt the first beads of pre-come rise, and Paile pulled back with a satisfied smile, leaving him coated in wetness.

Paile raised herself onto her hands and knees, and crawled up his body. The sheet fell away from her at last, and he saw that she had removed her shorts and panties at one point. He caught her dangling breasts, thumbing and rolling her nipples as her lips met his for a brief kiss. 

Then she caught his cock with one hand and sank down on him. A groan left both of their lips, Paile’s eyes closing, her head tossed back as he filled her. She rose up as she sat down, driving him deeply inside. Cullen’s mouth popped open, no longer able to control his breathing. He could see Paile struggling too, her breasts moving enticingly. 

For a second they stayed still, Cullen smoothing his hands up and down her thighs as she adjusted to his length. He could feel the pounding in his blood, the urge to thrust up into her, but he kept motionless. His eyes skimmed over the pleasure on her face, the way she licked her lips. Finally she opened her eyes and met his, the fire so bright the amethyst color glowed. She settled her hands on his pectorals before she slowly rose up. Cullen looked down to where her silken heat released him, an intensely erotic sight. Then, she dropped back down.

The tight heat caressed him, and he groaned, pleasure warming him. She rose again, setting a slow but deliberate pace, each pass distinct. He brushed his hands over everything he could reach; her thighs, her hips, her waist, her breasts. He curled his fingers around her entrance, finding her sensitive pearl and massaging it. Paile groaned, her pacing starting to become less consistent, each thrum of his thumb making her gasp. 

He could feel her reaching her climax, her hips starting to shift as she planted her hands more firmly, using him as leverage. He knew the noises she made, the little gasps and throaty sounds as she strained. The looks she made, how she would bit one side of her lip and the way she would screw her eyes shut. He could feel her walls tightening around him, the faint fluttering feeling grabbing at his cock. She dropped her head forward, her hair curtaining her face.

Cullen combed his fingers through the fall of silk and caught it at the back of her head. She gasped at the pull, mewling and questing with her hips. She was at the edge, and he felt another pulse of desire, her excitement affecting him. He grabbed her hip with his other hand, guiding her down as he thrust up, once, twice, three times. 

Paile shouted, her orgasm rushing through her. She clenched around him, her arms giving way as she ground down on him. Sweet bloomed over his skin, and he crashed her chest down to his and rolled. The change in position made him rub against her clit and she jumped, her cries growing louder.

Cullen reared back, grabbed her thigh and lifting it to his hip, and sank into her again, his control gone. He thrust into her hard and quickly, his own release screaming through him. Pleasure blanked his mind as Paile continued to move with him, clutching at his hips and murmuring brokenly. His desire crested and broke, and he threw back his head and roared, each release rippling through his gut with amazing sensation. 

“Cullen,” Paile breathed, and he hazily heard her delight, her wonder, her love. Sluggishly he opened his eyes, and looked down at her. She had red marks on her thigh and hip from his grip, her hair was a glorious mess, and lips deep pink and bruised. He grinned as he leaned down, keeping them joined. He didn’t want to leave her yet, the feeling of connection too precious.

Lazily they kissed, feeling each other’s heartbeats slow, their breaths become steadier. Paile lightly scratched at his back, the comforting feeling relaxing him even further. “Hmm,” Cullen sighed, collapsing and burying his nose in the curve of her neck. She smelled good, of her usual floral scent, the hint of sweat, and of him. “Love you,” he mumbled out, his lips moving against her skin.

She kissed his temple, “Love you too.”

He smiled, and he knew she would feel the curve of his lips. “What is it?” Paile asked, and then yawned mightily, the huge breath lifting him as he lay on her chest. 

“I think I can sleep now.” He was more than halfway there already; every muscle was loose and pliant. He didn’t even have the energy to move off Paile, but he knew that she could move him off her if she needed to. 

He felt more than heard her chuckle, his eyes closed and his mind drifting into peaceful slumber. “Sleep well, my Lion.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing more with this little off-shoot! :)
> 
> Come say hi over on my tumblr [ cometeclipsewriting! ]()


End file.
